


but it wasn't

by Foxfry



Series: let's torture turtle boy [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Henry sucks dick, John just wants to protect his family, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pray for John, Rape/Non-con Elements, Why Did I Write This?, and shit goes down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfry/pseuds/Foxfry
Summary: all a brother wants is to protect his familyno matter what he feels on the inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> check out my notes and the end for explanation or my absence
> 
> wanring;; rape and incest

Trapped. So very, trapped. John couldn't move, everything was a blur and he couldn't breathe. Arms too tight, heat too hot. His waist was completely on fire, setting off a spark of pain with every thrust.

"There we go, baby girl."

John shut his eyes, trying to block of the voice, to no avail. It was the only thing worse than the flames crackling at his pelvis. It hurt so goddamn much just to hear it. The voice of the man he had once called father rand through the house, echoing like a curse.

'Look at me while I'm fucking you."

Those words. Those three horrible words. A wave of disgust flooded over the teen from where he sat between the older man's legs. His eyes still shut tight, flew open at the strong hand yanking his cur;y ponytail back. Cold eyes burned into his skull, matched with a menacing scowl.

"Look at me when I'm fucking you, you slut!" The man shouted, bringing the boy's face closer for a sloppy, unwanted kiss filled with teeth and tongues. John whimpered, forcing himself to watch his own father pound into him. "Well bitch?!"

"Y-Yes."

Slap

"Y-Yes sir."

"Is it that hard, baby girl? Just obey my rules." John hadn't noticed the soft tears rolling down his cheeks. The man, Henry Laurens, brought a finger to his face, whipping a wet tear. "Daddy just wants the best for his little girl."

John nodded weakly, the fire easing in his lower-half. _It's all fine_ he thought, closing his emerald eyes. _Sister is safe. Brothers are safe. They have food, cloths, and education. Better you then them. Everything is fine._

But it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> end me now
> 
> so yeah. it's been like i don't know a month since i posted something. well, i've been working on a mulitchapter fanfic. i'm thinking hunger games, or sun and moon (two kingdoms at war and shit) but i'm not quite sure. anyway, if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudo!


End file.
